The Most Respectable Ones Are The Worst
by angelfish45
Summary: A short missing scene from the episode "It's Only A Beautiful Picture"


With determined strides, Ray Doyle walked along the corridor of the Felby police station, clutching a pile of papers in his right hand. He radiated anger to such an extent that the air inside the corridor seemed to be laden with electricity. Doyle had almost reached Chief Superintendent Gillespie's office, when Constable Garton and Bodie emerged from a door leading to the cells. Bodie favoured his partner with a very black look. Obviously, he hadn't liked being put into a cell until Doyle had deigned to reveal that he was with CI5 as well and Inspector Ralston had ordered his immediate release.

Constable Garton said: "I'll take Mr. Bodie back to the Sangster Arms in my squad car now."

There was a clearly sarcastic tone in Bodie's voice when he answered: "How kind!"

Ray Doyle allowed himself a grin. He just had had to seize the opportunity to have his partner put behind bars when it arose at the airfield. Bodie looked very cross, but Doyle was confident that this was a matter that could be dealt with over a couple of pints. The matter he had to deal with now wasn't quite so easy. He opened the door to Chief Superintendent Gillespie's office, crossed the distance to the desk with a few paces and slammed the pile of papers down on the desk where Chief Superintendent Gillespie and Inspector Ralston were sitting. Doyle brought his hand down on the pile of papers with a resounding thud which made Ralston and Gillespie jump in their seats.

With an irritated tone of voice, Doyle said: "These are a number of incidents Colonel Sangster and his lot were involved in that should have been properly investigated. His plane landing late at night after flying below radar, Sam Armitage's dog seriously wounding the poodle of an elderly lady...and that is probably just the tip of the iceberg. I didn't have time to go through many of your files, so there's no knowing how many more incidents will surface."

In a lame attempt to defend his course of action, Inspector Ralston said: "Well, Colonel Sangester paid the vet's bill and the widow Simpson never pressed charges."

An infuriated look from Doyle shut him up. Doyle said: "If I talk to the widow Simpson, she will probably tell me that she didn't press charges because Sam Armitage threatened to kill her dog if she did."

There was no answer to that and Inspector Ralston nervously fingered the inside of his collar nervously.

Doyle added: "Colonel Sangster and his mob have been allowed to go about their illegal business scot-free. Now I wonder why you all turned a blind eye?"

Chief Superintendent Gillespie replied: "Well, the Colonel is a respectable citizen who has contributed a lot to the community. He has often donated money to the police widow's fund. We thought turning a blind eye was for the greater good."

Doyle gave a snort before saying: "Yeah, right. I think your own well-being had something to do with that as well. I passed your house when I drove through the town on my arrival. I must say both the house and the car parked in the drive-way are very respectable indeed. Where the money to pay for them has come from will have to be gone into in great detail."

All the colour drained from Chief Superintendent Gillespie's face.

Doyle found it almost unbearable to be in the same room with these men. The stale air of corruption, a twisted sense of right and wrong and ignorance of the law was threatening to stifle him. Before turning to leave, he said: "Major Cowley will arrive shortly to start proper investigations. I guess you'd better call your lawyers and grab something to eat, it's going to be a very long night." With these parting words, he left the office, slamming the door shut so hard that splinters of wood came loose.

Doyle went to fetch his holdall and crash helmet from the locker room and exited the police station to walk to his motorbike. He put on his crash helmet, zipped up his leather jacket and mounted the Suzuki. The key was inserted into the ignition a moment later. When the ignition spark had brought the engine to life, his mind flashed back to the moment at the airfield when he had put fire to the rag at the airfield to make Colonel Sangster surrender. It had been another close shave for him and Bodie and another case solved for CI5. He put the bike into gear and drove off.

When he reached the Sangster Arms some fifteen minutes later, the wind had managed to blow away some of the adrenaline that was coursing through his system. Having entered the pub, he made his way to the bar where he found Bodie, who was just putting his empty glass down.

Doyle gave Betty behind the bar a bright smile and said: "Same again for the gentleman and a pint of lager for me. The drinks are on me tonight!"

With a cross look on his face, Bodie said: "If you think that buying pints for me is going to make me forgive you for what you did, you...". He broke off when Betty put a pint of lager in front of him. Bodie eyed it appreciatively and smacked his lips. His face brightened at the sight and the prospect of the cool beer washing down more of the dust which had gathered in his throat during his stay in the cell. He finished his sentence: "...may be right!"

Doyle gave him a wide grin in return, raised his glass and said: "Cheers, mate."

In the course of the evening, they told Betty all about Colonel Sangster's illegal activities. Her face got longer and longer as she listened to their tale of theft and treason. Doyle finished the deliberations by saying: "At the moment, the Colonel and his associates are being transferred to a London nick."

Betty gave an indignant snort and stated: "I know I've said it before, but I have to say it again: Just goes to show the most respectable ones are the worst."


End file.
